Valentine's day twists
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: It's a Valentine's day filled with twisting and turning. Zemyx, Soriku, Akuroku


**Author's note: Contains boyxboy love, don't like don't read.**

**Please don't hate me for getting Sora killed. I can't really write stories without any drama. Sora was the unlucky one this time.  
BUT: It has some sort of happy ending.**

~DSL

* * *

**Valentine's day twist**

It was just a regular sunday, Zexion was reading a book in his room, sitting in the windowsill, enjoying the slight breeze that touched his face every one in a while.  
This sunday, Zexion was reading Romeo& Juliet, and had had the feeling that he had forgotten something important all day long. As he couldn't figure out what he had forgotten, he decided to go reading.

Demyx had been home all day long, knowing exactly what date it was: february fourteenth; Valentine's day. Zexion was supposed to come over and they would have a nice dinner together and enjoy lovers day together.  
That was supposed to happen. There was one problem though: it didn't. As the afternoon turned into evening, his mood had dropped six feet underground. He couldn't call Axel for support, Axel had his own Valentine's day with thought made Demyx smile a little; after over two years Axel finally found the courage to tell te blonde how he felt, and they had gotten together after that. A good thing, Roxas deserved happiness after what happened recently. A few months ago, his twinbrother Sora had been run over by a drunk driver. The happy-go-lucky brunette died in the hospital, the sunshine of their group of friends forever gone. Demyx wiped a tear away at the thought.  
Before the day could bring even more disappointment, Demyx decided to go to bed early, hugging his pillow close and wishing desperately for sleep.

For Roxas this Valentine's day had two firsts: it was his first with a boyfriend, Axel, and te first without the traditional twin gifts, the first without Sora. Axel had arranged everything for this day to be perfect, but Roxas couldn't really enjoy it. Not without Sora.  
As Axel and he watched the sun set atop of the clocktower, the blonde scooted closer to Axel and leaned his head on said redhead's shoulder. Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller formk of Roxas and sighed. He was very happy, even though he missed Sora too. He had finally told Roxas every feeling that he had for the blonde, and even though it was so close to Sora's death, Roxas found some consolation in being with Axel, knowing the redhead would always be there for him. Even though he missed Sora greatly and it felt as though Sora had taken his other half with him, right at that moment, Roxas felt pretty content.

Riku's Valentine's day was probably the loneliest day of his excistence. He had been secretly in love with Sora for years, and always gave the kid something for Valentine's day.  
He went to the flowershop and bought a big bouquet of roses. One for every reason he loved Sora. He took the roses to the graveyard and set them neatly next to the grave, kissing the top of the stone softly. After standing there for god knows how long, it started snowing and he was sure that Sora was watching him and loving him back, in whatever way.

Right before Zexion fell asleep, he realized which sunday it was; february fourteenth. Valentine's day. Lovers day. A day he was supposed to have spent with Demyx. Oh god. Demyx. The musician would certainly hate his guts now.  
Zexion got up, dressed and sat at his desk, starting to write a long, long letter.

Demyx heard the small stone being throwed at his window. He knew it was Zexion. He knew that Zexion had realized which day it was and that he was supposed to have done. Too disappointed to get up at that moment, Demyx pretended to be asleep and ignored Zexion.  
When he heard his mailbox being opened and closed, curiousity got the best of him and he decided to go and see what Zexion had put in his mailbox. The letter he found was pretty heavy, and so it had to be pretty long. As he walked back inside he sat down at the kitchen table and started to read. When he was finished, he had tears in his eyes and looked up to see Zexion standing in front of the window. Demyx ran to the door and glomped Zexion to the ground. The slatehaired boy hugged him back dearly.  
After talking the whole incident over and rereading the letter, Demyx took Zexion up the stairs and they fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy.

Axel got Roxas some sea salt icecream and together they walked to Roxas' house, readying themselves for a goodbye. At the door, Roxas looked down, not wanting to go inside, where everything would remind him of Sora. Axel kissed his cheek, misunderstanding his silence, thinking he had gotten shy. Then Axel turned around, ready for the walk home. When he suddenly heard his name, he turnedaround and faced Roxas. 'Take me with you, please?' Axel went back to Roxas and took his hand, asking him if he was sure. The blonde nodded and pulled him to the street, walking next to him in silence.  
Roxas fell asleep in Axel's arms, feeling safe and content. It was the first night he didn't have nightmares since Sora's death.

As Riku entered his house, he felt cold and empty. After taking a long, hot shower, he went to bed, grappig a photograph from under his pillow. He watched himself and Sora grin broadly at the camera and noticed there were some lines in the corner in Sora's chaotic handwriting:

_14-02-2010_

Dear Riku,  
Happy Valentine's day!  
I love you,  
forever yours,  
Sora.

Astonished he read the text over and over again. The fourteenth of february 2010 was today. Sora had passed away several months ago.  
Confused, but with a content smile, Riku fell asleep. Sora loved him and was still with him, and that's the way it would be from then on.


End file.
